superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
German Theater: Brecht and Schiller (1982) Credits
Opening Logos * A Free Service of Your Local Public Library and the Pennsylvania Public Libraries Film Center of the State Library of Pennsylvania Opening Titles * Styles of Theatre as performed by IASTA's International Master Actor - Directors * Produced by: Northwood Institute and the Institute for Advanced Studies in Theatre Arts (IATSA) * "German Theatre: Brecht and Schiller" ** © Copyright MCMLXXXII I.A.T.S.A. * "Brecht: The Good Woman of Setzuan" * Directed by: Gert Weymann * Narration Written and Spoken by: John D. Mitchell Ending Credits * "The Good Woman of Setzuan (Der Gute Mensch von Sezuan)" * by Bertolt Brecht * Directed by: Gery Weymann * IASTA's visiting director from Berlin * Cast (in order of appearance): ** Wong - David Frank, Eric Tavares ** First God - Carol Jacobs, Patrick Waddington ** Second God - Joseph Cotruzzels, Merrill E. Joels ** Third God - Sam Haigler Henry, William Hindman ** Shen Te - Diana Barth, Natalie Rose ** Gentleman - Jerry Le Nelson ** Mrs. Shin - Connie Keyse ** Wife - Eileen Frank ** Husband - George Ebeling, Alfred C. Muscari ** Nephew - Michael Aubrey, David Coxwell ** Unemployed Man - Thom Koutsoukos, John Lovelady ** Carpenter - Merrill E. Jeels, Leslie Redford ** Brother - John Lovelady, Alfred C. Muscari ** Sister-in-law - Glen Lincoln, Elaine Sulka ** Mrs. Mi Tzu - Kaye Kingston, Miriam Phillips ** Grandfather - Jack Delmonte, George Ebeling ** Boy - Michael Aubrey, Bill Derringer ** Niece - Arlene Mazur, Nobuko Uenishi ** Uncle - Jerry Lee Nelson ** Policeman - Laurence Kabst ** Old Woman - Annette Krasko, Miriam Mitchell ** Old Whore - Eileen Frank, Annette Krasko ** Yang Sun - Bill Berger, Frank Savino ** Shu Fu - Ned Wertimer ** Old Man - George Ebeling, Leslie Redford ** Mrs. Yang - Miriam Phillips, Tomi Romer ** Priest - Sam Haigler Henry ** Waiter - Jerry Lee Nelson ** First Child - Douglas Graham ** Second Child - Bruce Graham * Love and Intrigue "Kabale und Liebe" * by Fredrich Schiller * Directed by: Will Schmidt * IATSA's visiting director from Berlin * Cast: ** Baron Walter, President at the court of a German duke - C. M. Gampel, Kent Smith, Ronald Bishop ** Baron Ferdinand Walter, his son, a major in the duke's army - Robert Stattel, Ted van Griethuysen ** Lord Calf, the duke's Lord Chamberlain - Herbert Bott, Jack Manning, Al Corbin ** Worm, the president's private secretary - Len Birman, Clement Fowler, Edward Zang ** Miller, town musician and music teacher - John C. Becher, Martin D. Rudy, Paul Andor ** Steward, in the duke's service - Henry Sharp, Eugene Wood, James Z. Hanner ** Lady Milford, the duke's mistress - Patricia Peardon, Dran Seitz, Bella Jarrett ** Louisa, Miller's daughter - Audrey Davis, Annette Hunt ** Wife of Miller, Mother of Louisa - Phillipa Bevans, Virginia Payne, Eileen Frank ** Sophy, lady-in-waiting to Lady Milford - Annette Hunt, Priscilla Morrill, Elaine Winter Category:The Pennsylvania Public Libraries Film Center Category:End Credits Category:Opening Credits Category:I.A.T.S.A.